harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wand
A wand is a tool used by wizards and witches to channel magical powers. Most spells are done with the aid of wands. It is possible to do magic without a wand, but is very difficult and requires much concentration and skill. Only advanced wizards can perform spells without the use of wands.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Wands are "quasi-sentient", and as close to animate as an object can get because they are imbued with a great deal of magic24 December 2007 PotterCast Interviews with J.K. Rowling. Although the wand cores may come from the same creature, or the wood may come from the same tree, no two existing wands are exactly alike. Wands and Wandlore Wandlore is a specific class of magic that refers to the history and magical properties of wands. Mr. Ollivander claims that it is a "complex and mysterious branch of magic."Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows As mentioned below, the idea that a wand chooses its wizard is part of wandlore, as is the idea that wands can switch owners. Materials Generally, wands are long, thin rods of wood with a magical substance embedded into their core. Some of the woods used include holly, hawthorn, oak, vine, rosewood, blackthorn, willow, ash, mahogany, yew, and elder. The cores that have been documented are Phoenix feather, Dragon heartstring, Veela hair, Unicorn hair, and Thestral hair. The wandmaker Ollivander mentioned that he did not use Veela hair, as it made for "temperamental" wands. It is possible that other magical substances may be used for cores, but none have yet been specified. Other important characteristics of a wand are its length and its rigidity, ranging from "unyielding" to "springy". These factors have some effect on the overall use of the wand, but it is currently unknown what they actually do. The characteristics of a wand also seem to have some influence over which kinds of magic the wand is particularly suited for. For example, James Potter's wand was quite good at Transfiguration, and Lily Evans' wand was described as being excellent for Charms work. The exact process of making a wand is not known. Likely, it is as difficult and complex as wandlore itself. General wand properties In almost all documented cases, the wand chooses its wizard. This is due to the unique character of each wand, which must match that of the wizard, as the wizard may not be able to perform magic if his and his wand's characters conflict, or the magic may be sub-par to magic performed with the wizard's own wand. When trying out different wands, an aspiring wizard may cause some damage when he encounters wands that don't get along with him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Unfortunately, such trial and error is the only way to find a wand that matches the witch or wizard, and so Mr. Ollivander has become used to his store becoming damaged on a constant basis. It is theorized that the wand's length is directly proportional to the wizard's height: the longer the wand, the taller the wizard, and the shorter the wand, the shorter the wizard. However, this theory has not been confirmed. Examples of this have been found, as in Dolores Umbridge's short wand, and Ron Weasley's and Rubeus Hagrid's long ones. If this is the case it may only be proportionate to the user's height at the time the wand is purchased, as Draco Malfoy's wand was shorter than Harry's but Draco ended up taller then Harry. Examples of damage caused by "mismatched" wands were seen in 1991, where wand boxes flew off of shelves and banged into walls and when a glass jar on a shelf was shattered as a result of Harry Potter waving the wrong sort of wands. He tried out many wands before he found the one that chose him. Apparently, a warm feeling is felt when the wizard or witch chooses the right wand, and the wand sometimes emits a few sparks or does some similar small sign of magic. with a broken wand.]] Wands are capable of changing masters. When a wand's master is disarmed, stunned,or killed, but not had their wand snatched from their hand, the wand will accept the old master's attacker as its new master. This will occur even if the wand in question is not in the possession of either of the two people involved. However, most wands share an affinity with their masters and will not easily discontinue its allegiance with the previous master; furthermore, wands forcibly taken in circumstances of purely competitive or friendly nature, or are stolen without attacking the previous master will not change allegiance.Pottercast 131 Wands can be broken by spells or by physical damage. Wands in this condition will have greatly reduced magic abilities. Even when repaired, the wand's magic won't improve and the wand may break again when performing magic. The Elder Wand is able to completely repair broken wands, although this ability may be lost if the current master (Harry Potter) dies undefeated, as most of the wand's power would disappear with him. Wands are quasi-sentient, meaning that while they cannot think or communicate like a human, they can perform certain actions through their own will. This could be how they choose their wizard, and also explains how Harry's wand was able to act on its own against Voldemort. Rights of usage Non-human beings, such as goblins and house-elves, are prohibited from owning or using wands. For goblins in particular, this has been a point of contention with the wizarding community, and has been the cause of some outbreaks of violence. It is unknown if any formal prohibiton exists against muggles possessing a wand, as they would be unable to use them anyway, although it could be considered a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. During the last year of the Second Wizarding War, the British Ministry of Magic was overthrown by the Death Eaters, and new laws were put into effect. Muggle-born witches and wizards were regarded as having "stolen" their magic from "real" witches and wizards, and their wands were confiscated. Those who weren't imprisoned were usually left destitute. Makers and the Elder Wand.]] There are many makers of wands, but the best known, and most experienced in Britain is Ollivander's. The wandmaking establishment has been making wands since 382 BC and is located in Diagon Alley, London. Regretfully, Mr. Ollivander was missing from the summer of 1996, until he was discovered by Harry, Ron and Hermione and rescued by the house-elf Dobby in 1998. His disappearance was a Death Eater kidnapping. Ollivander provided Harry with information about the Elder Wand and about the passing of wand ownership. Another notable wand maker is Gregorovitch, who made the wand of Viktor Krum, and once wielded the Elder Wand. He was later tracked down and murdered by Voldemort in his quest to find the Elder Wand. According to legend, Death created the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence, from the branch of an elder tree. Albus Dumbledore, however, believed it was more likely that the wand had been created by Antioch Peverell himself. Known wands File:Harrybj.jpg|Harry Potter's Wand File:ROn.jpg|Ron Weasley's Wand File:Hermione554.jpg|Hermione Granger's Wand File:Neville444.jpg|Neville Longbottom's Wand Behind the scenes *Wands used in the Harry Potter films are shown to have clear handles for wizards to hold onto them such as the bone handle of Voldemort's yew wand. The books however do not describe such handles. In fact all the pictures by Mary GrandPré in the American editions depict all wands as thin rods. This is supported by such things as Ron's Slug-Vomiting Charm coming out the "wrong end" of the wand and Harry's feeling that his wand is a "strip of wood" compared to a Dragon. (This is contradicted in the US Hardcover edition of Deathly Hallows on page 343, during Voldemort's flashback of the night he murdered Lily and James. ..."he fingered the handle of his wand.") *Also, in the films, the wands are shown a couple of inches longer than they are shown in the books. The films seem to include more gestures when using a wand, not just waving it and pointing it. The different styles were shown properly in the film version of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. *J. K. Rowling used a Celtic calendar to assign certain types of woods to Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter based on their birthdates.Extra Stuff at J.K. Rowling's Official Site *In the first and second films, wands look quite plain. The appearance of wands drastically change in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, on which the wands are given distinctive shapes and carvings, reflecting the owner's personality. *Devon Murray, who plays Seamus Finnigan in the Harry Potter films, has the record for breaking the most prop wands. His record as of the [[Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)|film version of Order of the Phoenix]] is breaking ten of them. Devon Murray on Wikipedia Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references de:Zauberstab fr:Baguette magique ru:Волшебная палочка Wands Category:Wands